Violet
Character Violet is a fictional character from the series Dick Figures. She's an assassin like Wolf but was injected with a virus known as the VX-virus to make stronger super soldier's. Like Fox she doesn't get into sweet talks. She's been abducted when she was a child when in japan. She is also an expert in piano. Life of the Violet She has been abducted when to a facility in japan for bio-weaponry as a child, she had been undergo training in military combat, modern arts martial arts and several others. She had been injected with the VX-virus. She was alway's getting this strange feeling to kill alway's dismissing it. When she completed the bioweapons test she escaped had went back to her home only finding her parent's dead. Again she has this same feeling she haven't felt in a while. After she was been found by the other super soldier's something inside her snapped filled with pure hatred and killed all the other super soldier's. When she was a teen she have been awarded for the best piano player. When she was 19 got a job as an executive in Cybertime System meeting her cousin Stacy. Now she live in a large modern house. Abilities *Martial Arts Intution. *Enhanced Senses. *Weapon Proficiency. *Gun Kata. *Critical Impact. 'Sample of one of Violet's fighting styles' Powers *Teleportation. *Sonokinesis. *Energy Beam Emission. *Biokinesis. *Chronokinesis. *Nexus Surge. 'Sample of how Violet fights in Nexus Surge' ' ' Jobs 'Ultra Violet' Violet has her own super herione identity and appeared as Ultra Violet. Ultra Violet can control the perception of time and literally time itself through the mind, she also uses chronokinetic combat . Ultra Violet can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of Ultra Violet, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. Ultra Violet either can speed up time for themselves or others up to practically light speed, slow down time to various degrees, meaning slowing time around a single target or affecting everything but Ultra Violet. Ultra Violet can also slow down opponents to avoid attacks and dampen movements or litterally stop time while being unaffected. She can also allow others to be unaffected, however, doing so may require physical contact. She can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days, etc. into the past. Ultra Violet can throw bolts of what appears to be energy at targets and force them to age rapidly. This can work on organic and inorganic matter, as well to generate unstable time waves into a compressed form that can be released on contact. Once released, these time waves rapid age anything in their radius, turning young opponent's into the elderly. Ultra Violet wears purple eye gear sunglasses, a black armored suit outside a sleeveless latex suit, she wears long gloves with large bracelets. 'Executive' Violet owns a job a an executive in Cybertime System. She has full authority and access inlcluding the data room, weapons room, technology, and internet usage. 'Pianist' Violet has awards for most progessional piano playing and lived in a large modern home with a pool. She's also skilled in electric, vintage and keytar. Sample of Violet as a pianist 'Assassin' Like Wolf, Violet joined assassin group's. She had sucessful target's. and single handedly beaten mafia's, orginization's, crime families and any other kind of threat. Sample of Violet as an assassin Violet Facts *Quiet. *Mature. *Silent like Damon. *Friendly like Fox. *Injected with a virus. *Stacy's cousin. *Owns a large jet called 'RavenWing'. *Jealous of Fox sometimes because kids see her as a mother more. *Unpredictable. *Friendly to Pink. *Doesn't want Red, Rapper or Stacy to use the 'RavenWing' for joyride's. *Eyes become pink when seriously angered or furious. *Haven't met Wolf yet. *Likes to drink wine. *Her power overdrive is called 'Nexus Surge'. *Skilled in any weapons in existenence. *Energy boosts rapidly when her left eye glows. *Violet doesn't get into sweet talk like Fox. *Will remain in Black Lotus Mode. *Became an executive. *Expert at piano. *Never feels intimidated. *Became a pianist. *Became an assassin like Wolf. *Can fly in Killer Violet Mode. *Responsible like Fox. *Thinks of Fox more trustworthy than anyone else. *Sometimes fun-loving. *Enjoys watching people in pain beyond logic especcially if it's Wolf causing it. *Dislikes people who are peverted toward her. *Likes to go to the wilderness were she can swim in a waterfall. *Loves any game that involves Platinum Games. Voice Voice of Mary Elizabeth Winstead Japanese: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztHeOQoZXAk (Voice of Rie Tanaka) Theme Music 'Violet's Theme' 'Nexus Theme' ' ' 'Ultra Violet's Theme' Gallery Violet.png|Violet the Killer Butterfly Matrix Downloaded 2.png|Violet in Matrix Downloaded 2 Matrix Violet.png|Violet in the Matrix Bloody Violet.png Ultra Violet New Design.png Violet's a Badass.png Twin Femme Fatale .png Violet (Anime Character Designer).jpg Pink What Happen You.png|Pink Is Weird|link=Violent Category:Characters Category:Main Character